


婚后生活之床头打架床尾和

by songzimin



Category: This is a car
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songzimin/pseuds/songzimin





	婚后生活之床头打架床尾和

罗熙和吴炎已经结婚两年了，想想就跟做梦一样，结婚这么久以来他们的生活甜蜜而美好，只是吴炎偶尔会耍小孩子脾气，这不就是因为罗熙跟隔壁那个女邻居多说了两句话又生气了！  
“你是不是傻，那个女的喜欢你，你知不知道！！”  
“我就是跟她说两句话，又没有做别的，你至于这么生气吗！”  
“做别的！？你还还想做别的！？？”吴炎要气疯了！  
罗熙也很生气，这个傻狗什么时候才能长大！于是两人大吵特吵！房顶都要掀起来了。  
吴炎一气之下夺门而出，又离家出走了，并且临走前大喊了一句，“这次我不会回来了！”  
罗熙已经见怪不怪了，每次都是这样，’爱回来不回来，我看你这次能坚持几个小时！！’罗熙在心里默默的想，坐在沙发上大喘粗气！  
这时候两人一起养的大金毛饼干小心翼翼的靠近罗熙，它好像也知道主人生气了，饼干蹭着罗熙的腿，拼命的摇尾巴示好，嘴里发出呜嗷呜嗷的声音，好像在安慰罗熙。  
看着饼干，罗熙没有那么生气了，“蠢狗，怎么不跟你爹一块走了算了。”然后温柔的摸了摸它的头。  
通常吴炎“离家出走”跑出去一会就会回来了，然后抱着他的大腿拼命道歉，这次罗熙都准备上床睡觉了吴炎还没有回来，罗熙有些担心，想了想又觉得管他干什么，那么大人了还能丢了不成？  
罗熙来到他们的卧室，随手关上门，看着床头挂着的两个人的照片，突然气不打一出来，把卧室的门反锁上了，熄灯上床，想了想又起身把门锁打开，然后上床睡觉了。  
罗熙做了一个梦，梦见吴炎牵着一个女孩的手，“熙熙，我们离婚吧，我找到真爱了，就是她。”看着那个女孩，笑的那么傻，这个笑容不是只对自己才会露出来的吗？突然罗熙觉得胸口很闷呼吸困难，感觉身上很沉好像被石头压着！  
“不行！不可以！……”罗熙忽然惊醒，却意外看见胸前一个毛茸茸的头！  
这时候这个头抬起来，“怎么了熙熙，做噩梦了？”  
吴炎压在罗熙的身上，罗熙推了推吴炎，这时候才发现自己身上的睡衣不知道什么时候已经不在了，想都不用想！这个死家伙，又来这一招！这次不能遂了他的愿。  
“你给我滚下去！”  
“不要嘛，熙熙，我知道错了，我再也不敢了。”说着去亲罗熙的嘴，罗熙一躲亲到了脸上。  
吴炎看着罗熙还是气呼呼的样子没敢进一步动作，只是用自己毛茸茸的头，蹭罗熙的胸口，这时候吴炎依然是趴在罗熙身上，罗熙觉得痒，一用力一把把吴炎从自己身上推下去，然后坐上来，睡衣完全掉了，这时罗熙上身一丝不挂了，拉了拉掉落的睡衣，一脸严肃。  
吴炎被推到床的另一边，眨了眨大眼睛无辜的看着罗熙，“熙熙，你不能这么对我。”  
罗熙双臂交叉，白了吴炎一眼，头转向另一边不看他。  
这时候吴炎不要脸的凑上去，抱住罗熙，“老婆，我发誓我以后再也不敢了。”  
轻轻的在罗熙耳边吹了一口气，见罗熙没有动，吴炎越发的大胆起来，轻轻的咬住他的耳垂，手也不安分起来，伸进罗熙刚穿好的睡衣里面，准确无误的快速找到那颗红樱。  
“老婆，我想要……我都好几天没有跟你……”  
“……”  
两人确实好几天没有做过那事，罗熙这边也是有些渴望的，但是绝对不能让他看出来。  
所以罗熙一直没有说话，害怕自己万一忍不住扑进他的怀里，吴炎只当他是默认了，左手掰过他的脸炽热的唇印上他的唇，右手也没闲着，手指把玩着罗熙胸前那小小的红樱，感觉到面前的这人身体微微颤动，吴炎放开他，只见这时的罗熙两颊潮红，十分性感。  
罗熙感觉到有什么硬硬的东西顶到他的腿，没错就是吴炎那个孽根，吴炎觉得自己下面那根东西硬的快要爆掉了，没办法自己的熙熙总是那么有诱惑力，见到他就觉得血脉喷张。  
终于忍不住了，吴炎像饥饿的狮子一样扑到罗熙身上，双手齐上脱掉罗熙的衣服，嘴上也没闲着钻到罗熙的脖间，激烈的吸允他那白皙的天鹅颈，一点一点向下，嘴巴却没有离开这美好的肌肤，停留在锁骨的位置，罗熙的锁骨长的十分精致，美丽的倒像是件艺术品，吴炎伸出舌头舔了舔，觉得不满足，又张开嘴轻轻的咬了下去。  
“别…别留下痕迹…”罗熙轻轻的推搡吴炎。  
吴炎离开，锁骨处留下一个浅浅的牙印，转而攻向别的地方，在罗熙的红樱处停留，张口含住一只那浅粉色的颗粒，另一只也没有放过，伸出右手贪婪的揉捏着，这时身下的罗熙已然情动，双目微闭，嘴唇微张却不敢发出什么声音，全身潮红，整个身体粉嫩嫩的让吴炎欲罢不能。  
停下动作，吴炎起身俯视着罗熙。  
“宝贝…你好美！”吴炎声音性感而沙哑，罗熙拒绝不了他。  
脱干净自己的衣服，又转向罗熙，这时的罗熙只剩一条底裤，吴炎毫不犹豫的扒下来，罗熙那沉睡的分身暴露在空气中，吴炎感叹，自己的老婆哪里都是美的！只见罗熙那里毛发稀疏，粉嘟嘟的小可爱躺在那里，吴炎趴在罗熙双腿之间，低头含住那分身。  
“别…你别……不用……”罗熙双眼迷离想要阻止。  
“宝贝，乖，我来替你服务，你好好享受就好。”说着又低头开始动作。  
吴炎手里握着那两颗沉甸甸，嘴上不停的吞吐着，感受到那物的变化，吴炎更加卖力。  
“嗯……啊……”  
呻吟声从罗熙嘴里淌出来，罗熙赶忙羞耻的双手捂住嘴巴。  
吴炎微微起身，伸手够到床头柜，打开抽屉拿出一个瓶子，回身分开罗熙纤细修长的双腿，一条腿架在自己肩上，开始进攻后穴，挤出一些润滑剂涂抹在罗熙的后穴，轻轻的探入，由浅到深，一根手指，两根，三根，深深浅浅，进进出出。  
罗熙躺在那眉头紧锁，一只手在嘴边咬着手指，另一只手紧紧的抓着床单，表情里充满了情欲的味道。  
身前的吴炎双管齐下，一边攻占他的密穴，一边撸动他的分身，罗熙双目迷离，身体不停的颤抖着，像一尾离开水的鱼。看着这样的罗熙吴炎快要忍不住了，恨不得立刻马上冲进去这日思夜想销魂的身体。  
“进……进来……”罗熙含着自己的手指吐字有些不清晰。  
“好宝贝，我马上满足你。”听到这话吴炎再不为所动的话自己还算是个男人吗。  
说着架起罗熙的双腿，放到自己的肩上，把自己的分身对准那诱惑的一张一合的密穴，慢慢的，浅浅的，一点一点，渐渐进去内部，这穴口的紧致，让吴炎激动的差点当场就泄了，可是他不会的，吴炎的优秀在这方面也表现的淋漓尽致！  
吴炎埋在罗熙的身体里，“宝贝，还好吗？”  
“要做就快做，别废话。”  
“遵命！”  
说着吴炎开始律动起来，开始只是慢慢的，后来渐渐的加快抽插的速度，吴炎控制不了自己，在这个人面前，他总会这样。  
罗熙觉得这时的吴炎就像野兽一般在自己体内冲撞着，罗熙已经动情，可在床第之事永远表现的十分羞涩，只能紧紧的抓住床单。  
“宝贝，别压抑自己，来抓着我，叫出来。”吴炎抓住罗熙的手臂让他环住自己的脖子。  
“嗯…嗯……哈……轻，轻点。”呻吟呜咽的声音开始从罗熙嘴里传出。  
“舒服吗，宝贝。”一边说话吴炎又加重了力道。  
罗熙沉浸在最原始情欲当中，没空理会，伸出双臂环抱着他的背，情至深处罗熙在吴炎背部留下四道抓痕，吴炎感到身后一阵刺痛，他并不在意。  
“叫我，熙熙，来叫我。”吴炎双手捧着罗熙的脸，强迫与他双目对视，身下并没有停止动作。  
“小炎…嗯…嗯啊…小…小炎……不…啊嗯……慢…慢点……”  
“叫老公！”  
“不…啊…不叫！嗯……啊……”罗熙嘴里说不出一句完整的话，目光瞟向一边，不去看他。  
“叫不叫，嗯？”  
“不叫，就不叫……”  
这时吴炎把分身退出来，到穴口的位置，便不再有所动作。  
罗熙感觉到那物停了下来，眼中充满疑惑，随之便明白了。吴炎的分身在密穴口处轻轻打圈，罗熙受不了着酥酥麻麻的刺激，终于忍不住拉过吴炎的头，“老公，嗯…给我……啊…”  
说着主动献吻印上吴炎的唇，平时的罗熙是绝对不会说出这样诱人的话语，只有在情动不能自己的时候在吴炎的逼迫下才会冒出几句，吴炎觉得完全不够。  
“乖，再叫两声。”  
“老公…老…公……你别…别在折磨我了……”  
吴炎怎么还能忍得住！  
“老婆乖，老公这就让你舒服……”说罢开始摆动腰肢，年轻人的体力就是好，这速度仿佛是电动小马达。  
吴炎的分身在罗熙的身体内，肆无忌惮的冲撞着，闲着的一只手去撸动罗熙的那一硬物，两人皆是仙仙欲死，好似来到世外桃源的仙境一般，罗熙的呻吟声不断叫出，“啊…… 啊啊…… 嗯 ……额……啊啊……”  
“老公，我……我快了……”  
“好老婆，我们一起……”吴炎最后几下大力的撞击，罗熙被顶到床头，情动深处两人难以自己共同大声叫出来……  
高潮过后罗熙仰着头大口大口的呼吸着，胸口上下起伏着，身体满是潮红，脖颈额头上还挂着几颗汗珠……吴炎发泄过后直接瘫倒在罗熙的胸前，一样喘着粗气，高潮的余温没有消散……吴炎的手在罗熙胸前打圈，罗熙推了他一把……  
“快起来，别压着我。”这时罗熙感觉到吴炎的东西还埋在自己体内没有出来，“出去……”  
“不要，我喜欢待在你的里面～”  
罗熙无奈挣扎了两下，奈何力气根本比不过他，之后感受到这个家伙在自己身体里的东西又硬了起来！！  
“熙熙，嘿嘿……”吴炎眨眨眼，像个小狗一样。  
完了，明天不用起床了……罗熙在心里呐喊到！

第二天早上，罗熙先醒过来，看着面前抱着自己的这个家伙的脸，睡着了也这么帅！好累啊……腰要断了！这个没有节制的家伙，昨天到底做了几次啊！罗熙只记得昨天这个死孩子把各种动作都做了一遍，甚至还有几次高难度的动作！！后来因为太累自己先睡着了……再后来就不知道了……  
他自己年轻气盛身强力壮，不想想我什么年纪了，还禁得起他这么折腾！？哼！转了个身背对着他，离他远点。突然一只强壮的手臂伸出又把自己捞回去了！！  
“熙熙，早啊。”说着吧唧一口狠狠的亲了罗熙的脸。  
“哼……”一巴掌拍向这张睡眼朦胧的脸，“混蛋你要累死我吗，昨天！昨天到底做了多少次！”  
“熙熙，我太爱你了！我一看见你，下面这个东西就涨的要死。“  
听到吴炎说的这么下流，罗熙不觉满脸涨红。  
“要不，我们再来一次？”吴炎露出一排大白牙。  
“滚！”一脚把吴炎踹下床，顺便扶着自己的腰……  
于是……美好的一天又开始了……


End file.
